


still better than school

by lemonbash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood, Comedy, Crack, Dark Comedy, Feels, Minor Character Death, Other, Survival, Violence, everyone is a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbash/pseuds/lemonbash
Summary: “ oh shit ….i …I kind of smacked a first year on the head …..she started it …..i swear!” neama says as bashayer pulled her ears, aisha start laughing  while salma and fatima  watched in silence , they missed this after all it was a very long summer breakSuddenly they hear a loud sound , someone is hitting the main entrance and they all look at each othersomething was off.





	still better than school

First day after a long holiday is always loud and noise so many things to say so little time to do so 

As the teacher shove’s the rest of the girls to their class one of them go past her to the fence of the third floor to look at the other side she but up her middle finger in the air to the class on the other side and she gets many fingers in return "don't come crying to me later I will only laugh with an )I told you so ) " the girl shut to the other side smiling and returning to the class with a judgemental look from her teacher 

"what was that? " the teacher say with an eyebrow raised up 

Smiling sheepishly" nothing to worry about " the girl answered before entering the class. the teacher sighed that's going to be a very stressful day for her she thought, oh little did she know  
The girl set on a chair next to her friend who choose to sit far back next to the window  
" did you deliver the message " the friend ask with a big smirk

" I surely did " the other answer with the same smirk

" I really can't believe they want to do this they won't survive the first class at all... Wait Bashayer What class do they have first? " Bashayer smiled and wiggled her eyebrows" math " they exchanged a look before bursting out in laughter their friends won't even survive the first 5 minutes 

" I want to see their faces so bad " the friend says while whipping her tears 

" hey let's go to them right now we don't have anything yet I think they will actually thank us Fatima " Bashayer said with a smile and got up 

" do they deserve it though, we warned them before " Fatima says as she takes Bashayers hand 

" no, but what can we do? we are very kind hearted after all "says Bashayer with a face that's far from kind 

Fatima and Bashayer have warned them many times to even count but do they listen? Choosing a major that you don't just hate but also very bad at is just suicide 

The teacher is no where to be seen so they run from the class as fast as they could these two aren't called the hunting dogs for nothing, it doesn't take them more than 10 seconds to reach the other class  
now you see, here you choose your major once you start your second year in high school and its only two majors  
1- Science  
2- Manners  
Now obviously they have neither but manners was much safer yet the idiots choose science ??!  
That what was going on both girls mind as they reached the door to look through it little window

“ I see them there in the back” points Fatima in a whisper , she start waving at them ,aisha saw her “get the fuck out ,now “ Fatima mouth it out to them and point to the direction of the rooftop stairs ,aisha gets it and spread the plan to the rest of the group  
Salma, one of the group Stand up and she looks like she is going to throw up" teacher I feel sick I need the bathroom " she says while putting her hand on her mouth and mustering the best sick face she can pull off  
" oh my someone go with her " Aisha Stand and hold her but she looks at the teacher, they still need to get one more person out " I need another girl I can't hold her she's to heavy " oh Aisha will get a beating for that  
The teacher hastate for a moment but as soon as Salma makes an ‘im close to throwing up ‘ face the teacher freaked out and asked for someone to help her out , and that all it needed for the last idiot to catch up to what’s going on  
“I’ll help “ the teacher looks at the girl 

“ ok ,go help them neama , but return to class after that “ the teacher tell them as they make their way out  
“we will “ absolutely not go back to class they continue it in their heads , don’t get them wrong the just cant take anymore numbers  
Once they are out of the door the make it to the stairs its close to the class so it didn’t take them a lot of time 

Neama runs on the stairs she see both girls setting on ground next to the door of the rooftop “why are you two setting here “ she ask them as they should have been on the rooftop not inside this suffocating school

“ the door is locked “ Fatimah says while resting her chin in her thin hands 

Neamah rise an eyebrow at that “ and?”  
“ and we don’t now where is the keys at “ says bashayer as she got up and start to dust her uniform 

“then ? what should we do now “ asks salma as she puts a hand on bashayer’s shoulder

“I think we should ask the expert here “ aisha give a look to neama who start to think for a moment and then she remembered something  
“right! There was a small shelf next to the cafeteria there is some keys on it, I saw it this morning when the principle asked to see me after a fight “ explains neama excitedly but gets smacked behind the head “hey ! what was that for “ she asks bashayer while rubbing the bake of her head , bashayer surely was strong even though she doesn’t look like it  
Bashayer looks pissed “ you got in a what on the fucking first day of this school year ? “ she ask her thick eyebrows getting close together and that is never a good thing 

“ oh shit ….i …I kind of smacked a first year on the head …..she started it …..i swear!” neama says as bashayer pulled her ears, aisha start laughing while salma and fatima watched in silence , they missed this after all it was a very long summer break  
Suddenly they hear a loud sound , someone is hitting the main entrance and they all look at each other before rushing down to see what is going on , they reach the second floor and looks from the fence to find the teachers and the principle all gathering around the closed entrance , something was off ,the hitting continued and everyone was watching 

 

It all started so fast , suddenly they were on the rooftop locking the door the run to the edge of it the door is nocked out and something speed up to them they all cant do anything now its to late  
“ JUMP!!!” the all jumped from the rooftop all in fear except Fatima who was really exited for some reason  
They fall on one of the umbrellas in the school yard as the start to catch their breath they all look at the thing that attacked them they saw it but couldn’t believe it was impossible they only saw it in move and comic books but this this was different, much more different  
“ is that…..a…zombie?” asked neama , horror very clear in her eyes  
“no that’s my grandma…… OF COURSE IT’S A ZOMBIE YOU DUMBASS !!!“ answer aisha in the most calm way she could

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first work so sorry if this chapter is short the others will be much longer 
> 
> feel free to tell me your thoughts 
> 
> also english isnot my first language so sorry for any mistakes


End file.
